


Fun at the Gun Range

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, slight gun-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Carlton have a little fun on the range!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at the Gun Range

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

Shawn stared in awe at Carlton as he watched the detective fire off a clip into a paper target. The accuracy and speed in which he delivered his shots captivated the faux psychic. Of course, seeing a cop – or in this case, detective – fire a pistol was anything but new to Shawn, but  _no one_  fired a gun quite like Carlton Lassiter.

When Carlton lowered his sidearm to observe his work, Shawn almost couldn't contain his groan of disappointment. He wanted to just sit there all day and watch Carlton's biceps flex as the recoil hit them. Or just stare transfixed at the predatory gleam in his cerulean eyes as he focused intently on the target.

The whole thing was completely arousing. The play of his muscles, the scent of the gunpowder, and even the standard issued neon yellow, protective eyewear. God help him, it was just so HOT to see Carlton's intensity.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?" Carlton growled at the pseudo psychic sitting on the steps that led down into the SBPD in-house gun range.

Shawn cursed mentally. He had been oh-so carefully quiet as he crept down the stairs, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to himself in case the detective turned his gun on him. He could have sworn he'd succeeded since Lassiter hadn't even flinched when Shawn had arrived and settled on the stairs to watch him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Shawn asked curiously. Carlton hadn't even turned around one since his arrival. So he couldn't figure out how the other man had known he was here.

Lassiter was not forthcoming with an answer. He merely shrugged and went about reloading his magazine. Shawn watched the fluid movements of his fingers as he went through the motions.

Carlton would carefully – almost tenderly – pick up the next round and carefully inspect it for any imperfections before placing it in the cartridge. It was graceful, precise, and practiced.

"You're surprisingly quiet, Spencer," Lassiter commented as he clicked the clip back into place and checked the slide.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed distractedly.

"Any particular reason?"

"I always knew you cared, Lassie," Shawn replied happily.

"Hardly," Carlton scoffed. "It's... just a little... disconcerting that you're subdued."

"Mm... I'm just... in a trance," Shawn told Carlton as he watched the detective set up a new target.

Carlton snorted in disbelief as he picked up his gun. He carefully sighted the target before taking a deep breath and firing.

Shawn's breath hitched as the bullet left the gun's chamber, the harsh bang echoing off the walls of the gun range. He watched the gun jerk in Carlton's hands as the recoil rippled through the gun and into Lassiter's strong arms.

"Nice shot, Lassie," Shawn commented breathlessly as he stared in awe at the precise and clean headshot. "You'd definitely be handy in case of a zombie attack."

"A zombie attack, Spencer?"

"Of course! I'm adding you to my list of people that I want on my side when the world goes to the undead."

Carlton turned to look at Shawn with a look of irritated disbelief. "I think you should go see the department shrink."

Shawn smiled softly. Even though Carlton was making a crack at his mental stability, he couldn't help but notice the slight flicker of amusement in Carlton's eyes.

"Maybe so but I doubt it will do me any good," Shawn said with a smirk.

"You're probably right," Carlton agreed. "You're too far gone."

There was that spark in Carlton's eyes again. It was moments like these where Shawn was positive that Carlton liked him a lot more than he let on.  _He doth protest too much,_  Shawn smirked mentally.

Shawn's eyes drifted from Carlton's eyes to the 9mm in the detective's hand. It had been awhile since he had done any shooting and watching Carlton, made him want to fire off a few rounds. And if it meant he could show Carlton his prowess with a gun... Well, that was just an added bonus.

"Hey, give me that for a minute," Shawn said as he pushed himself up and off the stairs and walked down into the range.

"I don't think so, Spencer," Lassiter said seriously. "The last thing I need today is for you to shoot yourself in the foot because you think a gun is a toy."

"Come on, Carly," Shawn said, whining only slightly. "My dad was a cop, remember, with aspirations of me following in his footsteps. I've probably spent more time in gun ranges than you."

Carlton quirked an eyebrow at Shawn. "Oh really?"

"Yup. You can even check at the Santa Barbara shooting range. I've held the title for the most dead-center hits to one target in their annual marksmanship contest for the past fifteen years."

"Nice one, Spencer. If that were true than that would mean you won that when you were sixteen."

"Yep."

Carlton stared at Shawn in bewilderment. "You're not joking, are you?"

Shawn just shook his head as he approached Carlton. He crowded into his personal space and slipped the weapon out of the detective's lax grip. If he just so happened to brush his fingers against Carlton's palm as he did so, it was no one's business but Shawn's own.

"You might want to step back," Shawn whispered.

Carlton glanced at Shawn, carefully appraising the situation to see if Shawn was joking in any way. Seeing nothing to warrant worry in the younger man's gaze, Carlton nodded and stepped slightly behind Shawn to watch.

Shawn palmed the gun to familiarize himself with the weight. Adjusting his grip, Shawn brought the gun up, eyed the paper target down the lane and fired.

The rush hit him hard. The sharp scent of the gun powder wafted into his nose and the strong power of the recoil caught Shawn off guard. He staggered slightly before strong hands settled on his shoulders and a powerful chest pressed upon his back.

A completely different sort of rush hit Shawn when he realized that he was pressed up against Carlton. The detective's hands lessened their grip on Shawn's shoulders but he did not remove his hands from Shawn. He felt a warm puff of breath against his neck and had to fight to suppress a shudder.

"Wow," Carlton breathed into Shawn's ear as he checked the target over the psychic's shoulder. The bullet had torn right through the paper target's heart. "I'm quite impressed."

"Th-thanks," Shawn stuttered. Carlton's presence was overwhelming. "The recoil there threw me for a loop," he joked.

"You're accuracy and aim is excellent but your stance is a little off," Carlton commented helpfully. "If you just..."

Carlton's hands slid down Shawn's back and came to a rest on his hips as he maneuvered Shawn's stance so that his weight was evenly distributed. The entire time, the younger man was pressed more firmly against the detective.

"...There. Try it now," Carlton suggested.

Shawn took a deep breath, trying to banish the thought of Carlton's presence from his mind so he could concentrate. He focused intently on the target and lined up his shot. With another deep breath, he squeezed the trigger and let the bullet fly.

The bullet soared through the air and pierced the paper target's head, completely parallel to where Carlton's bullet had entered.

"Excellent," Carlton praised Shawn.

"I told you I was good," Shawn beamed.

"Well you know what they say, seeing is believing."

Shawn couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Not only had he impressed Carlton but he had done it to the point where the detective was openly praising him. Shawn turned to look at Carlton over his shoulder and his breath caught at the sight of the fiercely intense look in Carlton's eyes.

"Carlton?" Shawn whispered, not bothering to use one of his patented nicknames for the detective.

Carlton didn't reply. He just used the position of his hands on Shawn's hips to his advantage and turned the younger man around and claimed Shawn's lips with his own in a desperate, hot, hungry kiss.

Shawn stood frozen in shock as Carlton nipped and licked at his lips in an attempt to coax them open. Once his moment of shock wore off, Shawn returned the heated kiss. Their lips glided against each other's in a smoothly fierce battle.

Tongues soon joined. Deepening, plundering and exploring the recesses of the other's mouth. Shawn surged further forward, his hands grasping at Carlton's nape and drawing the detective closer. At the same time as he pulled Carlton close, he backed him into one of the walls of the gun range. The need for oxygen pulled them apart reluctantly. Gasps filled the room as they struggled to regulate their breathing.

"I figured you for the type of person who would have a gun kink," Shawn panted, his sharp hazel eyes focused solely on Carlton.

"Like you can talk," Carlton replied and rocked his hips forwards and into Shawn's.

Shawn gasped as his half-hard cock rubbed against Carlton's own fully hard one. "God, how did I not notice that when I was shooting."

"Shut up, Shawn," Carlton growled out as he swiftly reversed their positions and forced Shawn into the concrete wall.

"Now, Carlton," Shawn drawled as Lassiter started to nip at his jaw and neck. "What kind of guy do you take me for? I don't put out on the first date."

Carlton just smirked as Shawn let out a low moan when he scraped his teeth along a particularly sensitive spot on the psychic's neck. "Really? Because this..." Carlton lowered one of his hands and cupped Shawn's erection through his jeans. "... is telling me otherwise." To emphasis his point, he gave Shawn a firm squeeze.

Shawn groaned at the delicious pressure. "Okay, okay, maybe I do put out on the first date. But," Shawn paused briefly and grabbed Carlton by the back of the neck and held him in place so that he could stare directly into his eyes. "I only put out for you."

Carlton grinned widely before kissing Shawn passionately. As their tongues swept into each other's mouths, Shawn lost himself in the taste of Carlton. No matter how much Shawn teased the detective about drinking his coffee with three creams and four sugars, he just couldn't deny that it made him taste fantastic and Shawn just couldn't get enough.

He moaned wantonly when he felt Carlton's nimble fingers brush enticingly over his tented jeans and move slowly upwards to work his fly open and slip past his boxers.

"Carlton," Shawn gasped when the detective's hand closed around his naked cock. "This... It's been building for awhile now, hasn't it?"

"You could say that," Carlton panted against the psychic's neck as he worked his free hand under Shawn's shirt to caress his chest, nipples, and stomach. "Especially since you are always sauntering around the station and when you start the dramatics, you're always tempting me with a flash of your hot stomach." Carlton pointedly dragged his nails over that strip of Shawn's stomach that he always tempted him with.

Carlton pushed up Shawn's shirt and bunched it up under his armpits so that he could freely caress the younger man's entire chest. Carlton's hand tightened slightly on Shawn's rock hard cock before he began to stroke. His strokes were swift, accurate, and deadly – just like his shooting. Shawn could do nothing more than grip Carlton's arms as the detective jerked him until he was moaning uncontrollably and dripping wet.

"C-Carlton, let... let me..." Shawn gasped.

"Not yet, Shawn," Carlton purred sensuously into his ear before he pulled away to look at Shawn.

The psychic was completely debauched. His lips were kiss swollen and red, his strong, sculpted chest looked decadent with his nipples hard and calling for Carlton to lick them. His erection; hard, straining and slick with his own pre-cum. Shawn looked tempting, delicious and sinful. And he was all Carlton's.

"Carlton... please, just... Before someone comes," Shawn pleaded lustily. All he wanted was the detective against him and touching him.

"No one's going to come, Shawn," Carlton stated.

If the circumstances were different, Shawn would have been worried by the slightly menacing edge to the detective's statement. But right now, it just sent a shot of lust right through him, like a fire setting his body ablaze.

"Then get the hell over here and finish what you started," Shawn demanded.

Carlton grinned sexily before lunging forward and roughly devouring Shawn's lips.

He pulled the younger man's jeans and boxers down while they kissed hotly. Shawn kicked off his shoes and socks and shimmied out of the articles of clothing. Carlton stared hungrily at the half naked and unguarded man before him.

"Damn... You're fucking gorgeous. All hot and bothered and just for me," Carlton growled deeply.

His lips descended once more and Shawn moaned loudly. His hands fumbled for purchase before grasping Carlton's ass and pulling their lower halves flush against one another. Shawn moaned at the rough friction Carlton's dress pants created as they rubbed against his free, naked cock.

"God, Carlton! I need you," Shawn gasped and nipped at Carlton's lips and jaw. "You... this, in me now." It was Carlton's turn to moan as Shawn palmed his cock.

"Yes," Carlton hissed before grabbing blindly for a bottle of gun oil that was kept on a shelf near them.

He poured a generous amount onto his palm and fingers, letting it warm a little before kicking Shawn's legs apart, nice and wide. Once his fingers were good and slick, Carlton reached between Shawn's spread legs and rubbed one along the psychic's entrance.

Carefully, he inserted one finger into Shawn, hissing at the tightness that surrounded his digit. After several, soft, exploring thrusts, he added a second finger into the mix.

Shawn was moaning softly and uncontrolled as he bucked against Carlton's fingers. He had his hands buried in Carlton's thick hair, holding the detective close to him and panting against his mouth between sweet, fierce, loving kisses.

When a third digit was added into the fray, Shawn threw his head back and cursed. "Fuck, Lassie. So good."

"You okay?" Carlton asked as he thrust his fingers in and out of Shawn, crooking them ever so slightly in search of that little bundle of nerves that would make Shawn scream.

"Yes... I'm goo – Oh! Fuck, God... Do that again!" Shawn begged as he dropped his head onto Carlton's shoulder.

Never one to deny a lover of something they enjoyed, Carlton stroked against Shawn's prostate a few more times, each time a little more firmly than the last. He removed his fingers from Shawn once he deemed him ready and smiled a little smugly when he heard the psychic's small moan of disappointment. He reached for the gun oil once more and stripped himself of his dress slacks before he slicked his erection thoroughly.

Arms snaked around Shawn's waist and lifted him off the ground. With his back resting against the concrete wall, Shawn wrapped his legs tightly and securely around Lassiter's hips.

"Come on, Carlton," Shawn panted.

Not wanting to deny Shawn any longer, Carlton positioned himself at his entrance with on hand while supporting Shawn with the other. He locked eyes with the younger man. Lust darkened blue eyes met trusting, passionate hazel and with a soft smile and a slight nod, Carlton began to sink into Shawn's body.

He was oh-so careful not to hurt Shawn as he moved slowly into the tight heat. He couldn't choke back the groan that worked its way out of his throat once he was fully sheathed inside of Shawn. Carlton watched Shawn's face for any signs of discomfort as he waited until the younger man adjusted to his length. It took all of Carlton's remaining willpower to not just thrust wildly into Shawn's tight, tight channel.

"Okay?" Carlton managed to get out as he moved a hand to cup Shawn's face, searching for consent to move.

"Yeah... Move..."

Carlton leaned in and kissed Shawn, sweet and soft as he began to thrust slowly. It took Shawn a moment but he soon began pushing back to meet the older man's slow thrusts. Shawn encouraged Lassiter to move faster by clamping down on him as he moved within him, trying to get more.

Carlton began moving in earnest. He thrust harder into Shawn and aimed his thrusts so that he hit Shawn's prostate with every inward stroke. The detective held Shawn flush against him, the psychic's weeping cock caught between them, pressed against their stomachs as they moved in sync.

"Lassie..." Shawn moaned against the detective's mouth. "Fuck, harder."

Carlton complied happily, immediately thrusting harshly into Shawn while at the same time grasping his erection and jerking him hard and in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long and after a few more thrusts, Shawn cried out as he came in Carlton's hand. He was riding high on the blissful pleasure and soon the warmth was shooting inside of him as Carlton released into him and followed him over the edge.

They came down from their highs together and basked quietly in the post-coital bliss. Carlton kept his eyes on Shawn and vice versa as they allowed their breathing to regulate. Carlton slid out of Shawn gently and helped him lower his cramped legs to the ground, both of them groaned softly at the loss in contact.

"Are you alright, Shawn?" Carlton asked as he stroked away the cramps in Shawn's legs.

"I'm fucking fantastic."

Carlton smiled at Shawn's honest answer. "Good." They redressed slowly, both stealing glances and soft caresses as they did so.

"You can totally count on me following you to the gun range more often now," Shawn smiled.

"No need to, Shawn."

"But why?"

"Simply because now that I've had a taste, I'll be having you wherever I want to and not just at the gun range," Carlton assured Shawn.

"I think I'll like that," Shawn said lustily. "Although... The smell of gunpowder is a big turn on."


End file.
